Love Can Fly
by InuYash'sGirl
Summary: Naraku and Kagome are a happy couple same as Kikyo and inuyasha, until something goes drasticly wrong. Can two companies owned by Naraku and inuyasha survive or will it all fall apart? InuKag
1. Intro

Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha

Ok this is a collaboration of me and Inuluvsu

Kagome sat on a small black bed, her hands grasping a pair of tickets. She looked up at her husband Naraku, her eyes simmering with tears. She watched him pack his suites into a small, black, hard suitcase. He swiftly closed the case, latching up the metal locks.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He cooed into the girl's ear kindly. His arm wrapped over her petite shoulders.

"Please, don't leave," she cried, tears trickling down her cheeks. She wiped her eyes with her fists, Naraku pulling them down. He smiled, kissing her tenderly on the cheek. He whispered kind loving words to the hysterical girl. She sobbed as his lips tenderly kissed her neck.

"I'll be back soon; it's just a small business trip." He kissed into the girl's ear. He ran a finger down her spine, making her shiver with nervousness.

"If it's so small why do you have to go?" She sobbed into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her small form; embracing the thin girl. She quivered with each sob.

"Ok so it's not so…." A familiar ring ran through the room, the phone vibrating on the night table. Naraku picked up the phone, still cradling his wife. Hello?" He spoke into the phone._" _

_This is Kikyo,."_ A voice chimed into his ear. _'Where the hell are you the plane takes off in five minutes.' _She advises him in an angry tone.

'SHIT, I'll be there in a sec." He tells the maiden. She says bye and he turns to Kagome. "I've got to go honey, the plane waits." He kisses her forehead. "Oh and by the way, can you finish the adoption forms?" She nods and kisses him on the lips good-bye. "And don't walk around the streets, it's dangerous. If you are, call Sango or Kirara to join you." She nodded as he ran out the door. She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Sango, hey," She calls into the phone. "Tomorrow I pick up Shippo, would you like to come? Please call back at 1-508-655-9581." She left a message and lied back in her bed.

One day later

_**TRAGIC PLANE CRASH, 12 DIE INCLUDING NARAKU AND KIKYO CORPRATE BUISNESS OWNERS**_

Kagome read the headline Sango had shown her. She looked up at the black hair women, tears sprouting at the base of her eyes. She falls to her knees, tears dropping on the pavement.

"Why? How, how did this happen?" She cried in disbelief. Sango fell down to Kagome's level, embracing the trebling girl. She rubbed the girl's back, getting the sobbing girl to her feet. "He promised…Promised he'd come back." She sobbed. "He promised!" She screamed in frustration. A crowd formed around the upset girl.

"It's nothing; one of the plane attendants was her husband." Sango scurried the crowd away. "Come on, even though I hate to say this, we've got to pick up Shippo or you'll lose another family member." Kagome looked up at her older friend; she nodded and took her friends arm. She clung on as they walked towards the adoption agency. Five minutes later she found her self in front of the Hiratashi Agency.

"Welcome to the Hiratashi Agency. How may I help you two beautiful ladies?" A young man asked them, running up too the ladies. He knelt on one knee holding both the girl's hands. "Might you wish to bear my child?" He asked in an elegant voice. Sango slaps the boy harshly, leaving a big read hand on his cheek.

"So this is where all the orphans come from. Looks like I'm not getting my child here. I'm not into idiots." She said in an irritated tone. He blinked and scratched the back of his neck absent mindedly.

"I'm here to pick up a boy named Shippo," Kagome told Miroku. He nodded.

"Wow that's one of mine! But if you want the kid, I get a date with this bright lady." He hinted off to Sango. She slapped him again, leaving another bright red hand mark. "Just kidding about the kid, but I was serious about the date. Shippo's parents were actually murdered in a fight with the thunder brothers. They fought over a very precious jewel."

"What jewel?" Sango impatiently asked.

"Even I, Miroku, do not know! I'll I know it is labeled as the Shikon no Tama Miroku said letting the impatient girls grunt.

"Ok whatever, just give me my son." Kagome yelled annoyed by Miroku's antics. He nodded and led them into a room filled with forty beds. Boys and girls crowded on each bed.

"There he is." Miroku points to a red head.

A/N: Hey people ok well hope u like it, we will update after um… 10 revews


	2. NOTE!

Ok it's a nice story and I love writing it and I will continue to do so if I can manage to get 10 revews but if I can't then I wont continue a story that no one will read tyvm to thouse who have read though!


End file.
